Reflections
by LordFrieza
Summary: alternate timeline after A Christmas to remember. Trunks and 16 are the only fighters left on earth that could be strong enough to fight off something powerful, but how will they be able to stop Babadi and Majin Buu?
1. Default Chapter

Reflections  
(Sequel to "A Christmas to Remember")  
  
Bulma wondered how she should approach 16 about this. After all she and the younger version of herself from the past had repaired his 16 and given him the memories of the 16 from that time line. She knew the feelings she had for him was something that she couldn't come out and say. After all how would Trunks take this? He had spent time with his father in that time line and learned that Vegeta wasn't a bad person at all. And he might feel that in some way she was cheating on him although her Vegeta was long since dead. She then looked at 16. He was so different than Vegeta or Yamcha that it wasn't funny. Instead of being bossy and arrogant like Vegeta he was kind and gentle. Instead of being a flirt and full of himself like Yamcha he was meek and often asked how others where not worrying about anyone noticing or asking about him.  
  
Through the next few days Bulma let this thought roll around in her head. She wanted to tell 16 that she was falling in love with him. But she also worried how he would react to it. She had given up the chance to confront him and tell him when Trunks had been gone that one day. She now knew that this might be her last chance to tell him for a long time possibly her last chance ever. She found him in the training room putting away the fall mats and the other things that he and Trunks had used during their sparing match. She watched him. He worked quietly and didn't offer a single word of complaint. She grinned noting that if it had been Vegeta he would be cursing and yelling telling her that he was the Prince of all Sayians and should not be doing manual labor. She walked toward him and bent over picking up a small mat and putting it up. He looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just cleaning up the mess that Trunks and I left in here." 16 said.  
  
She smiled and shook her head. Through all of the artificial organs and synthic enhancements they had left his voice which remained very mechanical alone.  
  
"You weren't bothering me 16. I was just coming in here to talk to you if that is alright." She said has she grinned.  
  
He looked at her and nodded. He finished picking up the things and brought her a chair. She sat down and he sat down on a box that was in truth his stasis chamber. He decided to use it to power the training room. Another thing he had that both Yamcha and Vegeta never really did a mind.  
  
"16, during the past 4 years of you living here with us I have become attached to you." She said.  
  
"Bulma I have become attached to both you and Trunks has well. I feel that you are my family." He said looking at her.  
  
To her surprise he had an innocent look to him. Of course he should. He wasn't designed to feel like a normal human. Gero had stripped everything away from 17 and 18 that he could. And he didn't give 16 anything else that he didn't need. Still through all of this 16 had developed a soul of sorts. She touched his hand.  
  
"16 this is hard for me. You see although I care for you has a friend I have begun to feel differently for you. 16 I think that I am starting to fall in love with you. I just don't know how else to say it." She said looking at him.  
  
At first he looked at her strangely and then his eyes seemed to show the full impact of what she had just said. His logical mind tried to figure this out. How could Bulma have fallen in love with him? How could she love an android? And not just an android but one of the ones that had been created by the man responsible for her husband's death in this time line. He looked at her and his eyes looked softer.  
  
"Bulma although I may share this feeling has well. We can't allow this to happen. There are no dragon balls here to wish for Trunks and you to be immortal. And I am immortal because I am a machine. I am also part human now thanks to your efforts, but none the less I am a machine. If we where to become what you what us to become eventually and everything last perfectly. One day you would die and so would Trunks. I would be left alone and forced to live on without you. That is something that I fear I would not have the strength to do if we where to become something more than we are now."  
  
She nodded knowing that he was right. She knew that even if everything went perfectly. If Trunks accepted them being together eventually she would die and then Trunks would die. 16 would be left alone and forced to remember them being together. She cringed has she thought of what she felt like when 17 had killed Vegeta. It tore her up inside and she cried for days. The heart break didn't end then. It still wasn't gone but time had dulled it. She looked disappointed and upset but agreed.  
  
"I understand. I might not like it, but you are right. I have felt that kind of pain before. And I don't want to wish that on you." She said.  
  
She walked out of there unable to stop the tears that came. She loved him and he admitted in his own way that he loved her and the thing that kept them apart was the fact that she was mortal and he was immortal. She then thought of the plans she had found from her younger self the plans that Gero had used to create 17 and 18. She knew that she could follow those and change herself. This would make her immortal like 16. But Trunks would never forgive her for that. Androids had killed everyone that he loved and he could just barely accept 16. Granted both of them where friends but Trunks was still cold toward him. She couldn't stand it any longer. She had to choose. Either live for her son, or find a way to live with the one she was falling in love with. Her choice was made. She found the plans and found the robots that she had turned off to save their power. She fed the plans into the memory banks and then ordered them to convert her into that. To use the basic blueprint to change her but not to make her look like them to leave her looks alone.  
  
The Robots beeped their answer and gathered around her. She was lifted onto a lab table and felt a sting of pain has the morphine from one of the robots entered her. Soon she could see but not feel them cutting her open and creating the chips and mechanical parts needed for the conversion. To her surprise this took longer than she had expected it to. Already most of the evening was gone and the Robots had just finished her hand. They where now beginning on her forearm. Even though there was more hands working on her than Gero had when he worked on 17 and 18 she doubted very much that this would be a one or two day job. She looked at one of the robots.  
  
"Determine the numbers of days it will take to finish the conversion." She told it.  
  
The Robot stood silent for a moment and then went over to the printer. It hooked itself into it and soon brought back a slip of paper that stated it for her. She would be finished in a week. It would take nearly a week before she would be nearly finished. She looked at the mirror in the corner. Nodding she looked at one of the robots that was just standing there doing nothing.  
  
"You go and post through the com system and on my computer room door that I am not to be disturbed. I am working on something important. When Trunks and 16 come in for breakfast, lunch, and dinner have it fixed and ready for them. Understand." She told it.  
  
The robot beeped its response and went out of the room. When Trunks came down for dinner he saw rice and noodles waiting for him and 16. He looked at the com system and pushed the button that activated it. A mechanical voice came over that sounded like his mother's voice program she had developed earlier.  
  
"Ms. Briefs does not wish to be bothered. She is currently working on an important project and needs quite to complete it." It said.  
  
Trunks looked at it and wanted to throw it against the wall. He was tired anyway and didn't want to deal with one either, but had wanted to talk to his mother to at least say hi. He groaned and ate his dinner. Has soon has he had finished he walked outside. 16 came down later and ate his dinner. He then went to the lounge room to think. Over the next several hours Bulma watched has her arm had been completely changed. It seemed that what took the longest were the smaller joints. She watched has the robot cut the tank top she was wearing and pulled it off. She watched and didn't say anything knowing it was necessary.  
  
The robot also removed her bra. She could barely feel it now has the robot cut open her shoulder and began the conversion there. She started to have more feeling when it made its way to her neck and soon it was getting worse. The pain was getting intense. The morphine was wearing off. To her surprise the wounds from where she had the conversions at already had healed up. It seemed that Gero had created a way of removing the scars from them has well. Perhaps the old man had been smarter than she thought.  
  
Over the next couple of days Bulma would black out and then barely wake up again only to have pain shoot through her to knock her out again. Trunks had become increasingly angry that his mother was still working on whatever it was. He knew that he would forgive her but he was going to make her feel a little guilty for ignoring him. 16 worried about Bulma after she wasn't there in the Kitchen the next day. He wondered if she was alright. Now a couple of days had passed by and he walked by her computer room knowing that if she was working it wouldn't be right to enter. So finally he left the hall way and hoped that she would be alright.  
  
The week passed and Bulma finally got up. Her body was heavier than she remembered. She looked at herself in the mirror. At first she was upset. There she stood stark naked. The she realized that she had to be for a reason. The robots had to cut her clothes off so that she could be converted. She walked to the closet and grabbed it opening it. Without thinking she pulled hard because the closet door always stuck. Doing so ripped the door off of the hinges and made it fling and hit the robot behind her. She looked at her hands. She was stronger now. Of course she told them to copy the blue prints. That made her has strong has the androids. She hadn't thought of that. 16 was still stronger than her and that was what mattered. She wanted him to be stronger so that she could be completely submissive to him. She liked that more than anything.  
  
She grabbed her clothes and removed the message from the com system. Then she walked to her computer room and had it to start to compile the data from research that she had done a while back. It was looking for alien ships or alien artifacts that had been left on or in the earth. Smiling and thinking how well this went she walked out to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. Trunks walked in and looked at her.  
  
"Why have you been working all week mother?" He asked.  
  
She looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"I just needed to take a break hun. I wanted some time to myself and knew that working on something would do it." She answered.  
  
"Mom is something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"No Trunks sweetie. I am fine." She answered.  
  
He looked at her. For some reason he could see her, and he knew that it was her. But he couldn't sense her. He shook his head and decided that it was just because he was upset. 16 walked in and looked at Bulma. For a moment he didn't notice anything until the open channel came on in his head. This only happened between him, 17 and 18. It was a way for them to commutate without anyone hearing. The link was coming from Bulma. He tried to understand and then it came to him. She had converted her self. She was now like him. She was immortal and she had done it for him. He opened the channel to her.  
  
"Bulma why did you do this to your self? Don't try to answer me by talking. I opened the commutation channel between us. I know that you are an android now." He said.  
  
"I did it because I love you 16." She answered him.  
  
He looked at her. He did have feeling for her and now there was nothing holding them back, except for Trunks. He knew that Trunks would not like this at all. Still she had done this for him. And that was what mattered. He started to think how he was going to tell Trunks when the radio came on and interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"And for the first time in such a long time we are going to be holding the worlds Martial Arts tournament. We found out that a single person is sponsoring the event. We invite everyone that has martial arts experience to show up and battle it out. The award is 50,000,000.00 and a contract for a dojo to teach their fighting style if they want it." The voice on the radio said.  
  
"Mom can 16 and I sign up for that?" Trunks asked.  
  
Bulma was surprised. She never expected Trunks to want to take part in a tournament but if it would make him happy then so be it. Besides it would give her a few days to figure out how to tell him.  
  
"Alright hun. You can sign up. And if 16 wants to he can to. But take it easy on the other people. Most people aren't going to be very strong at all. None will really be past has strong has Roshi was." She told him.  
  
He nodded and looked at 16.  
  
"Alright lets train." Trunks said.  
  
16 nodded and followed him to the training room. Several miles away a small being was looking at his followers.  
  
"Now I have funded this stupid tournament so that some of you could go and steal the power of those there. Find the strongest and then bring their power back here. And bring them along with you. I want to continue to suck their power from them. Majin Buu will be brought back and then this mud ball of a planet will disappear and we will kill all of the Kai's!" Babadi said.  
  
Dabura laughed at it and looked at Babadi.  
  
"Lord Babadi chances are that there won't be very many if anyone that will have enough energy to start the revival process for Majin Buu." He said.  
  
"Dabura Even if the energy they collect is less than fifty killies it will still start the revival process. All I need is something to start it. And then we can use my magic to transport sections and fighters from other worlds to here and fight so that I can collect their energy for Majin Buu." Babadi said. 


	2. Signing up for the tournament

Dabura looked at his master and nodded. Babadi was a powerful Wizard but he knew that he was stronger than any of these earthlings could ever be. Babadi then looked at the two human subjects that he had acquired. Both of them wanted power. Both wanted to be strong beyond normal means. They had faced the androids and managed to escape from Cell, but both times both of them where so weak. Babadi held his hand out to the first one. Chanting a spell the human fell to his knees. He felt something inside of his head. Screaming his large hands covered his face. Finally he stopped and stood up. An M imprinted on his forehead could be seen. This was the mark of Babadi. The other human walked forward and looked at them. He knelt down has his friend had done and took the same spell on him.  
  
Moments later he was transformed him has well. The both of them had incredible power now, but Dabura laughed to him they where still weak. If they would be has strong or stronger than the beings here on this planet then reviving Majin Buu would take far too long. Even bringing fighters from other worlds would take nearly too long for this. Still Babadi wanted his pet and Dabura wanted to see this power that Babadi talked about.  
  
"Lord Babadi how long is it going to be until this tournament that you spoke of?" He asked.  
  
"Dabura it is going to take place in a couple of weeks. We need this time to prepare for the energy pod. That is why I selected those two that I gave a small amount of power to." Babadi said has he smiled and cackled.  
  
"They are far too weak Lord Babadi. I could have gone in their stead." Dabura said.  
  
"Dabura I need you here for protection. Until Majin Buu is revived you are the strongest being in the Universe. I need you to stay and not allow anything to harm me." Babadi answered harshly.  
  
"I understand my lord." Dabura answered.  
  
At Capsule Corp Trunks and 16 began training for the tournament. 16's power had actually climbed since he had first been repaired. That was a gift from the Bulma in the past. She had given him the ability to get stronger, but within certain limitations. In order for his power to grow he had to eat and train. Living with Bulma and Trunks he did the both of those. Trunks wanted to spar every day. And everyday Trunks would not go easy at all on him. This did force 16 to become stronger and faster. It had gotten to the point that he was has fast has Trunks was, and maintained that speed while being has strong has Trunks was in his Ultimate SSJ form. Trunks of course had to find a way of being that strong while being has fast has 16. This finally led him to going to the next level. He finally did what Gohan had done against Cell and became a SSJ2.  
  
During their training Trunks found that he liked 16 has a friend pretty good. He reminded him of Gohan. Gohan was always gentle natured although he did fight because there was no other choice. 16 was exactly the same. He would train with Trunks because Trunks asked him to. But if it where up to 16 he would be out in what was left of the forest looking at nature. The android was a mystery to him. Gero had built him for destruction, but yet 16 had no desire to kill anything. Trunks shook the thought off and looked at 16 after they had finished another seven hour training session.  
  
"You want something to drink?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No I am fine for now. I will get something later." 16 answered.  
  
Trunks looked at him and nodded. He leaned back. They had spared harder than he had with his father. His father didn't like to train with him much, but he did finally spar some with him before he left from that time line and came back to the future. His father hadn't gone easy on him either. It was something about his son had better get has strong has Kakkrot's brat. Trunks knew that it was the need that his father had for surpassing Goku. And if it was through his son then by Kami he was going to do it through his son.  
  
The next couple of weeks of training went about the same for Trunks and 16. They both pushed themselves has far has they could. 16 would give everything that he had so that Trunks could do the same. Finally the day before the tournament came. Bulma was working in the kitchen and heard someone behind her. She felt hands on her shoulders and touched them. She turned around and kissed 16 gently.  
  
"He still doesn't know." 16 said  
  
"I know. I just don't know how to break it to him. I need to tell him what I did first and then let him know about you and me." She said.  
  
He nodded and looked at her.  
  
"He's getting everything ready. The tournament is going to be held near the site of the original." 16 said.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. She got a small package out from under the desk and pulled a capsule out. Looking at him she remembered what it was. This was a plane that her father had developed for her especially. She didn't need it now since she could fly on her own. But she wanted to take it and take Trunks and 16 to the tournament in it.  
  
"Alright tell Trunks that I am going to be flying you both to the tournament." She said with a smile.  
  
16 nodded and walked back toward where Trunks was.  
  
Elsewhere Babadi's human henchmen flew themselves to the tournament. They landed and the first one signed up.  
  
"Alright Mr. Yama and Mr. Spoavish you are both signed up for the tournament. I ask that you both please walk over there. Like in the old days we are going to have qualifying rounds and then move on to the main tournament." The monk said. Both of them grunted and walked on. He looked at them shook his head.  
  
"I'll never understand these new trends. I though that getting tattooed was bad enough, but getting branded seems a little extreme." He said to himself  
  
Bulma finished loading the jet and both Trunks and 16 got on board. She started the engines and then lifted off. The jet was moving fast, maybe not has fast has they could fly without it. Still she didn't mind. She liked manually flying a jet. Being that was what she had done for so long. Plus flying like she could now, thanks to the conversion that she went through, didn't seem natural. She merely thought and she flew. It was hard to consternate on flying when you see some other things. The first three times she tried she fell to the ground and crashed because she didn't keep her mind on flying.  
  
Before long she saw the place where the tournament was held and set down. She looked at both Trunks and 16.  
  
"Alright guys. Have fun but please don't hurt anyone to bad." She said to them.  
  
Both of them nodded and smiled.  
  
"We won't." They said together.  
  
Trunks walked ahead and signed both of them up. The monk looked at 16 and then at the card.  
  
"His name is 16?" the monk asked  
  
"My father was not blessed with a gift for names." 16 answered.  
  
The monk nodded and signed them up.  
  
"Alright here you go. Go through those doors down there. That is where the qualifying rounds will be held at." The monk said.  
  
They bowed and walked toward the doors. 16 could feel something. It was the presence of four beings that had abnormal strength.  
  
"Trunks this might not just be between us. My scanners are picking up four people with high power levels." 16 told him.  
  
Trunks just nodded. He could sense it.  
  
Alright the tournament is about to begin. Next time the placement rounds begin and we find out who gets placed against whom. Also if anyone has any suggestions feel free to reply and respond. 


	3. Energy is tapped, Kai is going!

Trunks looked around inside of the gathering room and noticed that most of the people here where weak. A few about has strong has Roshi, but not many. However there was those four he sensed earlier. He looked around trying to match the power he felt with the owners. The first ones he found where bald and had M's branded into their foreheads. The other two looked different. One was short and had white hair in sort of a Mohawk. The other was taller his hair flowing down past his shoulders. Something was certainly different about them. He couldn't put his finger on it though. He tried to but something was just not working.  
  
The announcer walked up to the tables and began to call names. Trunks was sent to ring one. 16 was sent to ring seven. The other four where sent to various rings. Trunks watched and waited for his fight to start. The first person he came up against was someone stronger than the others, but not near has strong has he was. The man was short and fast. He jumped at Trunks and tried to kick him. Trunks caught his leg and flipped him outside of the ring effortlessly. The others watched and the announcer marked the other fighter down has loosing. Trunks stepped down and waited.  
  
Yama looked at his the other fighter. The man was weak. Perhaps among normal humans he had skill but against him he was nothing. He watched has the man tried to punch him. He let the man's fist make contact. At first the man grinned and then he held his hand. Yama could tell that he had broken it. Smiling Yama grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him up. He threw him across the room and through the wall. The others looked at Yama and a couple of them swallowed hard not wanting to face him.  
  
The short fighter with the white Mohawk looked at the fighters. He knew that Trunks would be the best bet for what Yama and Spoavitch wanted. He waited for someone to face him that would make him bring out his full power but that would be after the real tournament started. He then watched the other one that came with Trunks. The large man didn't have any energy that he could read, but obviously he was strong.  
  
16 walked into the ring after he was called. The other fighter was a large man. He looked at the man and read his power level. The man was weak. He wasn't even near what Goku was during the fight with Vegeta. Of course there weren't many of the people here that would be close to that. 16 watched has the man warmed up by busting a couple of bricks with his fists. Then looked at the announcer and told him to start the match. 16 waited for the man to charge and then stepped out of the way and held up his arm. The man couldn't stop and hit 16's arm at a hard run. The force of it caused his feet to go out from under him and made him drop like a rock. The announcer counted to ten and they pulled the man out of there. 16 stepped out and waited again. The matches went like that through the entire thing. Slowly only Trunks, 16, Yama, Spoavich, and the other two fighters remained. One of them approached 16.  
  
"You are the one known has android 16 right?" the short fighter asked  
  
"How did you know?" 16 asked  
  
"How much did you know about Goku?" the short fighter asked.  
  
"I was programmed with everything about Goku and his fighting style. I was even given the information about King Kai." 16 said  
  
"Well that is very good. You see like King Kai I am a deity a being that surpasses time and space. I am the Supreme Kai." The short fighter said.  
  
"There is more than one Kai?" 16 asked  
  
"I see that in order to know Goku you had to think somewhat like him." The Supreme Kai said.  
  
"No I think differently than Goku did." 16 answered stopping himself from saying does.  
  
"Alright. In any case there is going to be something happen with those other two fighters Spoavich and Yama. I don't want you to get involved when it happens." The Supreme Kai said.  
  
"If it is going to happen to Trunks or concern him then I am going to step in." 16 answered.  
  
The larger one stepped up to him and looked at him.  
  
"I am afraid that I can not allow that to happen. I have been instructed to stop you by force if I have to." He said.  
  
"If you know so much about me then you know that I have been changed so that I can train and gain more power now. I am stronger than Cell in his second form." 16 answered.  
  
The larger one looked at him and shook his head. He looked at the Supreme Kai and he nodded.  
  
"That doesn't matter my friend. I can not afford to let this chance slip by. The evil that will take place will make the one that you call Cell and the androids seem like a mild illness." The Supreme Kai said has he looked at him.  
  
16 watched them both not trusting them. Deity or not they where not someone he would instantly trust without reason it didn't matter what they claimed would happen. The matches started and 16 went first out. He looked at Yama and smiled. Yama not picking up any energy reading from him expected nothing from him. 16 waited and Yama began his attack. Has he believed Yama was about has strong has Tien of the other time line. Yama ran at him fast and tried to punch him. 16 dodged each hit making it look like he was in fact standing still. Yama looked at his friend and Spoavich nodded. He knew that this one might be the one to use the collector on.  
  
16 waited for a special attack of some sorts. Finally Yama used one. He placed his hands straight out and then brought them back. There was a great amount of power fathering there. It seemed has if the power was composed completely of light. 16 had never seen this kind of attack before. The light gathered more and more into the palms of Yama's hands. The light formed into a ball and shot at him. 16 scanned the energy was surprised that it was so high. He held out his hands and caught it. The force of it actually pushed him back a little. He then lifted his hands and used a little of his energy to send it harmlessly into space. When he did the synithic organic parts allowed his energy to be read for a moment. Spoavich nodded and Yama ran at 16 and held him. 16 started to move but felt his arms and legs restrained against him.  
  
Trunks tried to run out but the larger fighter stopped him. Using most of his strength mental energy to hold him in place has 16's energy was sucked from him. He screamed has he watched a weird looking device was being held on him. Finally both Yama and Spoavich pulled the device from 16's back and flew off. They seemed to be laughing about what had happened.  
  
Trunks looked at the Supreme Kai and at the larger fighters. They walked out to 16 and the larger one placed his hand on 16's back.  
  
"I had thought that it would be the sayian that they would have wanted sir." He said  
  
"I know Kibbeto. It is surprising that they chose the android. It doesn't matter because now we can follow them and stop what they are going to do. Use your power and return the energy that the android lost." The supreme Kai told him.  
  
Kibbeto focused his energy and forced it into 16. Slowly 16 stood up and looked at them.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"You where attacked 16." Trunks answered. 


	4. Finding Babadi

(Ok Quick message for those reading this fan fic. First.. Sorry for the short update. And for the long wait. I had to go back and watch the Majin Buu Saga. Then I had to take out Gohan, Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Goten, chibi Trunks, and Piccolo. Then I had to replace them with Future Trunks, Android 16, and Bulma who is now an Android. Of course this means for different Views and happenings, however some things remain constant. Such has Kibbeto dying. So I am trying to stay has true to the Saga, and the characters has possible. Thanks.)  
  
16 looked at Trunks and he nodded. He stood slowly and then looked at the Surprime Kai. He walked toward him.  
  
"Who where they?" 16 asked  
  
"Those where Babadi's henchmen. They came to gather energy for what is perhaps the worst creation that was ever made. A horrible creature called Majin Buu. I would like for you both to come and see if you can help. After all I will need all of the help that I can get." The Surprime Kai answered him.  
  
Trunks looked at 16 and he nodded. He waited for Trunks to start out and then he opened a channel with Bulma.  
  
"Bulma we are going to face something that has the ability to destroy the world. Please don't follow us. I don't want you to get hurt." 16 said to her through the communation channel.  
  
She simply nodded. She knew that 16 was right. After all he was now much stronger than she was. She thought for a moment and decided to follow. Maybe she could help someway. Taking off she headed toward where 16 and Trunks had went. Gero's design did give the androids the ability to fly, which meant that she didn't have to train herself. She simply had to think and her body did the rest. Where credit was due Gero was a genius. They had flown for nearly 3 hundred miles before everyone stopped. There below them was Yama and Spovish. Both where killed by Babadi. 16 watched with disgust.  
  
"He destroys his own people. Even Gero had limits. He wouldn't just kill someone after using them. He would find some other use for them." 16 said has he looked down on them.  
  
Being an android Bulma was able to hang back and not be noticed. Her power level was completely hidden. Which did keep her mind at ease. She heard the sound of a mad laughter and looked to see Kibbeto killed after just an instance. A red looking demon stood there laughing and then heading down toward the ship. She watched 16's face change for a moment. His normal peaceful face now looked like one of anger.  
  
"We must not allow this to happen. We can't afford for this world to be destroyed." 16 said simply.  
  
Trunks nodded his head. He agreed with 16 completely. They couldn't allow this to happen. The other androids, and Cell had nearly destroyed the world has is. Millions of people had died. And now worse was going to happen. 


	5. Truth is known!

Babadi laughed has Yama and Spovish where destroyed. He then looked at the energy collector.  
  
"Oh my... They managed to get about a third of the power needed for my pet. I'm truly surprised. Perhaps I acted to quickly in destroying them."  
  
"No, I believe that they would have been in the way."  
  
Dabura said has he looked at the remains of the two humans.  
  
"Neither of them could have possibly been strong enough to test Buu or myself against. Besides now we need to gather the energy to revive buu."  
  
Babadi nodded and looked at the energy container. He then looked at the clifts.  
  
"I sense them has well."  
  
Dabura said has he looked toward where Kibeto and the other's where.  
  
"Shall I entertain our guests?"  
  
Babadi laughed.  
  
"Of course. But Dabura, the ones that can manage to dodge your attacks... Let them think that they can come after us. We can use their energy and then dispose of them."  
  
Dabura smiled has his master said that. He flew toward where Kibeto was and shot out a large ki beam. When it hit Kibeto was engulfed inside of it. He smiled has he spite a couple of times toward the others. They dodged his attacks but watched has a lizzard and a couple of other things where turned to stone.  
  
Seeing those that managed to dodge his limited attacks he went back to the ship waiting for them to follow.  
  
"Now... First I will send up the troops. Might has well see a little senseless violence."  
  
Babadi said has he sent the man hunters.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Trunks said has he slid a rock off of him.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"He is the king of demons Dabura. One of the strongest fighters from the dark demention."  
  
The Supreme kia answered.  
  
"his power was nearly that of your's Trunks"  
  
16 said has he stood up.  
  
"You said nearly..."  
  
Supreme Kia commented.  
  
"Saiyans have the unique ablity to draw on their pain and anger to gain extra power. Goku used this to assend to Supersaiyan. I believe that Trunks can use this same aspect to assend to a higher power level."  
  
16 said openly.  
  
Bulma heard the entire thing. She knew that if 16 was right... Then this Dabura guy ment business. She had scanned Trunks earlier with her new Sensors and found that he was has strong has she figured Gero's ultimate creation Cell to be in his perfect form. She then looked at 16. He wasn't a slouch, but 16's own powerlevel wasn't up to par with Trunks. 16 was limited because his body was designed more along the lines of a human's than Saiyans. She guessed that he combined his new power along with his android ablities that he could match Trunks blow for blow... At least until his "natural" ablities gave out. Then he would be limited to the amount of power that Gero granted him to have from the beginning. And that wouldn't be enough.  
  
"Who else is there?"  
  
The sound of Trunks voice calling out made her swallow. She knew that he must have heard her. She almost began to walk out and show her self when she realized that he wasn't talking to her. Sighing she looked out and saw that he was shouting toward the ship. At first she wondered what could he be doing. Then she remembered that Vegeta would use the same trick to lure arrogant enemies out. She smirked when she thought of how much like his father Trunks was. She almost wished that the dragonballs where around so that she could wish for them back. Of course it had been too long for the Earth Dragon to bring back anyone... But the Namek dragon... Yes it was possible that the Namek dragon could bring back all of them... But where was the Namek's new home?  
  
"Damn" she said sliently.  
  
The sound of her voice made Trunks turn his head.  
  
"Mother???"  
  
He asked confused. She walked out and smiled a sort of goofy smile.  
  
"heh heh... Sorry son but I was worried..."  
  
She said in her best mom voice.  
  
"Mom... This isn't a safe place... You know that if dad where here he would make you leave."  
  
"I know I know..."  
  
She knew that he was telling the truth. Vegeta was a lot of things, but one of them was incredibly protective. When it came to her or Trunks he wouldn't dare let either of them get into danger. Although he wanted to personally train Trunks to be Stronger than Gohan. His own little way of better Goku.  
  
"I think that I can help."  
  
She was letting him know at the worst possible time.  
  
"How? Mom you've never even trained! I mean... If you where to do Master Roshi's entire training you wouldn't be anywhere near strong enough to pose a threat to them."  
  
"Well I sort of took a short cut..."  
  
She said has she stood there.  
  
He looked at her and thought for a moment. Then it occurred to him.  
  
"oh Kami you didn't...."  
  
He hung his head in a sort of defeat.  
  
"Mom... They destroyed so much... 16 is the only good one... For all we know it was in there design to be evil like that."  
  
Trunks said has he looked at his mother.  
  
"no I don't think so Trunks."  
  
She said has she stood there.  
  
"remember what you told me about the other androids?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You said that they weren't really evil. That in fact they where... just kids. I think that in this universe the same applied. But I think that they where left awake here and Gero constantly fed them on how to be destructive and gave them a hunger for power. I'm still me, just with a lot of power to boot."  
  
He looked at her sternly.  
  
"even if that is right... You're still not strong enough to be here. At best you are about has strong has 18. That means that you can't beat Dabura, you'll be too slow to. He'll be able to turn you to stone or kill you... I won't have that."  
  
"Neither will I."  
  
16 said has he looked at Bulma. 


End file.
